ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch
Glitch is the 32nd episode of the show, Brandon 10 Plot While playing a video game with his friend Coco, Brandon 10 is attacked by a electrical charge known as Electro and absorbs energy from their game but Brandon transforms into Upgrade and zaps him repeatly until they are all transported into the game. In the game, Brandon and Coco releaze that they weren't transported into the game that they were transported to Electro's home world, a microscopic chip full of electric currents that were used by video game factories. Brandon tries to tell Electro that he didn't want to put his planet in harm but he denies and attacks. Unfourantly Coco's powers were disabled because he didn't use them we they were transported. However Brandon's were so he transforms into Upgrade again but turns into Big Boo. Big Boo manges to defeat Electro but Electro sends them into the game functions of his world. Brandon and Coco are now in the game. While being transported Big Boo turns into Brandon. The 1st Level involves a emtey village and soon robots appear but are easily defeated by Cannonbolt and Coco's blaster. Soon Level 2 appars and involes a temple and a giant robot with a sledge hammer. Since they weren't transported, Brandon's watch needs recharging and looks for the nearest weapon. The Hammer Robot is soon defeated and a character appears. Brandon and Coco make an alliance with the video game character and transport to level 8(cheatcode). The Robots return except they are red and shoot lasers but are taken out. Then Electro returns and zaps all of the drained robots and they awakes and form into robot ninjas and mechsuits. Brandon then transforms into Ro-Warasaur and takes the mechsuits out while Coco and The Warror take on the ninja robots. Level 9 appears and a riddle appears as it is guarded by Electrons(Electro's Species). One of the Electrons use some type of force to hole Brandon to the ceiling. Coco then breaks a box and gains a missle laucher and shoots the electrons but seem uninfective. Then Brandon's watch recharges and he transforms into Greymatter instead of Gasadactly. Soon Greymatter starts making facts about his name and gasadactly's name starting with a G and the Electrons begin to glitch out. It is then releved that they become adapted to the video game and since it is not based on education it doesn't make sense to them. When the electrons are stabilized, Greymatter solves the riddle and they both to the final level(Level 10). Soon the last level is transformed into Electro's Throne and The Warror vansishes as well as Coco's weapon. Brandon tries to weaken Electro but it doesn't work as he is in his part of his world and not the viritual world. Electro then grabs Brandon and attempts to send a electrical current into his skull but his has gotten his DNA into the watch causing it to fully recharge and transforming Brandon into Virus. Virus then fights Electro and defeats him but Brandon feels bad because all he wanted was the save his planet(mostly) so Virus cures most of the Video Game mutantion while Upgrade finishes the other. Eventually the Electrons and Electro make peace with Brandon, Coco and Earth for saving their planet as they summon their other planets and moons to their orginal home world to reunite with their kind. As Upgrade and Coco return to Earth and their powers return. Soon Brandon and Coco say that they had enough of video games and decide to get some ice cream and Coco then discuss about how they should get a video game but Brandon tells him to stop.﻿ Characters *Brandon 10 *Coco *The Warrior(video game character) Aliens Used *Upgrade(x2) *Big Boo(selected alien was Upgrade) *Cannonbolt *Ro-Warasaur *Grey Matter(selected alien was Gasadactly) *Virus(1st Apperance) Villains *Electro(reformed) *Electrons(reformed) Trivia *This episode is similar to Game Over(Ben10 Episode) *Brandon is transported to yet another planet Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Episodes